Monster Hunt
by ww2killer
Summary: We fallow Naru and his team when they get a big surprise and is keeps on getting bigger as our team deal with more then ghosts. In this story we'll be fallowing the group as they deal with creatures known in stories
1. Chapter 1 Case the beginning

Monster Hunt

This is ww2killer I hope you enjoy

Inspired by the anime and with the other side of the mystery's unknown to science

Note: I do not own the anime and the characters

I do own my OC's

Remember Review and Favorite.

* * *

We start off our story outside of a building, where we go in to see a door with SPR on the door.

We go in to the room to see a few familiar looking faces our assistant Mai, our second in comment Lin and sitting in his desk is our teams leader Naru who is reading a book with a cup of tea on the other hand.

Naru ''Mai more tea''

Mai ''okay''

Mai 'a please won't kill you...'

She says in her head as she goes to the shelf and heats the tea, she then goes and pours the tea in his cup, Naru just turns and continuous on reading his book.

Mai '...and a thank you Mai would be nice'

She says angrily in her head.

just then through the front door out come the rest of the SPR team Monk, John, Ayako, Masako.

Monk ''hey Mai how's everything''

Mai ''well the same as always but we haven't had a new case in two weeks''

Monk ''well after our last case I guess it's a bit of bad luck but don't sweat it kiddo we'll get something I bet right now''

Just as he says that the phone rang

Monk ''see what I told huh''

Naru ''I'll get it I been expecting a call''

Naru picks the phone and starts talking to who every is on the other line

Naru ''yes...okay...yes...we'll be their''

He hangs the phone, and everyone was looking at him as he's getting ready to leave.

Naru ''Lin lets go''

Lin ''right''

Mai ''uaaa Naru who was that''

Naru ''no one just someone I have to deal with''

Mai looks at him thinking of what he could be talking about an old friend, and old rival, or...an old love, the last thought gives her a heavy blush on her face.

Monk ''I know that look''

Mai ''Monk I wasn't thinking about anything''

She says as she playfully hits him with her fist.

Naru and Lin get to the door.

Naru ''we'll be back make sure you don't brake anything''

Mai 'my bet he's saying it to me'

She says in her head and with that Naru and Lin leave leaving everyone wondering what he's up to.

Soon after a few minutes the group are all on their spots on the chairs and sofa.

Monk ''I bet he's going to meet an old rival of his and he want to settle it''

John ''or he could be seeing an old friend, or maybe of his past or from his parents''

Ayako ''or he could be seeing his parents and he wants them to not know about us''

Masako ''or he could be meeting a old love weather it could be an old friend or and ex''

The sound of that gives Mai a mix of feeling.

But within a few seconds of slice the group hear the door opening and hear the sound of foot steps and in the seconds after they look and see.

Mai ''Naru your back''

The group look to see Naru

''huh what do you mean 'back' I just go here''

Just hearing that everyone in the room just went silent on hearing Naru in a different tone in his voice as he talked as a normal person then his serious self.

Monk ''what happen to Lin''

''what do you mean I know Lin but I haven seen him in sometime''

The group is now even more shocked.

John ''you left with him just a few minutes ago mate''

''huh I still have no idea what's going on and more to the fact who are you people''

And with that everyone just froze in shock.

Monk ''Naru how can you forget us we're your friends and partners''

''sorry but I don't remember anyone here except for Masako''

The group turn to her as she trys to understand.

Ayako ''how do you only know her Naru''

''I always watch her show''

back with Mai she looks at him carefully he looks just like Naru but doesn't know this team.

Mai ''what you said Masako right''

''yes I did''

Mai ''then you not the real Naru he always calls her by her last name who are you''

''you could say he's family''

''well if it ain't my favorite brother Kazuya''

The whole team is now even more shock to see Naru with Naru.

Naru ''I thought you would stay at the airport''

''well I wanted to have a quick laugh to see what they think to see your favorite brother''

Mai 'WHAT Naru has a brother but a twin brother'

Mai says in her head as she try's to make sense of everything.

A few minutes later everyone are on their same seats looking at the two Naru's.

Naru ''as to get your minds unrivaled this is my brother or more abrogate my twin''

''hey i'm Kei Shibuya glad to meet you all''

Monk ''like wise but Naru why didn't you tell us about your brother''

Kai ''yeah come on bro you haven't told them about us and the rest of the family''

Naru ''no and more to it why are you here''

Kai ''well I wanted to ask you something''

Everyone turn to look to Kai.

Kai ''I want you and if your team want to come to go monster hunting''

Everyone ''WHAT MONSTER HUNTING''

Everyone yells out except for Naru.

Mai ''so your a monster hunter''

Kai ''yes I study in looking and searching for the proof of anything that looks like it doesn't belong in the picture''

Naru ''monster hunting you must be kidding''

Kai ''I know that tone I got proof and even better I got me a boat load of cases that will just proof these creatures exist''

Monk ''so you have a similar job as Naru''

Kai ''yeah I find monster he does ghost''

Ayako ''what kind of cases are these''

Kai ''over a few months their have been a number of attacks on people''

John ''attacking''

Kai ''well more to it they have been eaten or killed''

Everyone was in a frozen shock''

Mai ''k-killed and e-eaten''

Mai says trying to keep all emotions in her.

Ayako ''you are going to hunt these monster and kill them''

Kai ''the tough has been given to me, but I want to help proof these creatures exist I'll hunt them get evidence and if I have to I'll kill them, most of these creatures are just like any other animal their trying to survive their not evil''

John ''if these are people being killed then shouldn't their be news on these types of attacks''

Kai ''yes but thanks to local law informant and the local governments in these attacks have given other stories as normal animals''

Naru ''and why would you need us''

Kai ''well I been checking on you and you haven't had much cases and I thought you might want to see that their are such things as monsters and also their paying me a lot of money and I thought to split the money''

As the word money came out.

Monk ''how much is it''

Kai ''well their paying me $5,000 per case''

The team can only think of what they could do.

Kai ''I don't really want the money so I thought of giving it to my brothers team for helping me''

Monk ''hmmm It is tempting''

Mai ''what do you think Naru''

Naru was just sitting at his desk until.

Naru ''we shall go''

Everyone got up to cheer.

Mai walks over to Kai.

Mai ''hey Kai''

Kai ''Yeah what is it Mai''

Mai ''where are all these monster attacks''

Everyone turns to the two.

Kai ''their all in America all over the country's most not populated well we'll head out tomorrow deal''

Everyone ''deal''

Soon after a few hours Naru, Lin and Mai were all waiting.

Mai ''I wondering where the rest are''

Naru just didn't answer her.

Mai 'mrrr I don't know Mai maybe their running late'

She says trying to pretend to be Naru.

Just then.

Monk ''hey sorry I'm late I lost several things but I'm here''

Monk comes from behind and joins the rest.

Ayako ''hey I'm here I had a hard time getting by my parents''

Monk ''you still live with your parents''

Monk says as he and Mai try to hold in their laugh.

Ayako ''grrr I don't but they still worry about me got it''

She tells them as she hits them both on their heads.

Soon after.

John ''G'day mates sorry I'm late I had to get some supply's''

After a few seconds the group is joined by.

Mai ''hey theirs Masako''

Masako ''my show my be on the paranormal but my producer's wanted me to help''

Mai ''great to have you with us''

The whole team are all together and head in the airport to America they soon find Kai.

Kai ''hey you made it come on lets go''

* * *

this is the end I hope you enjoy.

Please Review or Favorite.

To Be Continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Case The Blood Sucker pt 1

Monster Hunt

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Our story continuous as we go to our first monster case.

I do not own the show or the characters, but I own my OC's.

Please Review or Favorite.

* * *

Last time the SPR team went to help Naru's brother in his cases the team just left for America where the cases are.

Right now we go to the airport.

We go to see the group come out of the airport.

Mai ''so were are we exactly''

Kai ''we are in Arizona in Douglas Municipal Airport''

Monk ''wait aren't we close to the Mexican border''

Kai ''yes we are our first case here has to involve a monster that has been feeding on the local immigrants trying to cross the desert''

Mai ''that's terrible''

Kai ''yeah it has also got some of the local border patrollers''

Masako ''what kind of monster would this be''

Kai ''the famous goat sucker''

Monk ''no you mean''

Kai ''yup the Chupacabra''

the whole crew exept for Naru had the look of shock on their faces.

Naru ''you are positive about this creature to actually exist''

Kai ''yeah over 50 people in the past few months have been found dead with no blood''

Ayako ''are you serious''

Kai ''yes the last sighting was with a family that was traveling through the desert, they were attacked, their little girl made it. as well as two officers that quite said''

* * *

flashback

Officer 1 ''we saw a strange creature, it smelled horrible, glowing eyes, and as well a lot of dead animals''

Officer 2 ''while searching we hear a high pitch type roar''

Kai ''and you said you shot at the creature''

Officer 1 ''yes I shot a few rounds in the bushes, it was right in front of me''

* * *

The group then look to see an off road pick-up truck, with a small RV on the back, and mid-size off road wheels, and towing a small trailer.

Kai ''aw just in time''

The truck stops right in front of our group, and inside their a woman driving the truck

Mai ''who's that''

Kai ''my assistant Min''

Everyone had the look of they were hit by Deja vu.

She has long black hair on the front its pushed up and with two lines of hair are on the sides of her face, she's tall and wearing a panda shirt with a pair of torn blue jeans.

Min ''hey everyone i'm glad to meet you all''

As the team looked carefully some tried to hold in their laughs.

Min ''hey their sorry I'm late had a bit of a flat''

Kai ''do you have all the gear''

Min ''as always Naru glad to see you again''

Mai ''you know her''

Min ''yes ever since I was hired to Kai I've know his brother''

Mai ''wow so where are we going''

Kai ''well first we got to talk to the local chef then we'll set up camp at the desert''

Soon after a few minutes of driving, the team arrives at a small police building.

Monk ''so this is the place''

Kai ''yup the chief gave me the case''

Mai ''is the little girl here''

Kai ''no she was sent back to Mexico to her relatives''

Monk ''how did they die''

Kai ''they were attacked and they were drained of blood all that was left were the body's they kept them here to check out''

Mai ''that's horrible

Kai ''it sure is that why I'm here to help''

The team enter in to the building and see a lot of officer and Mexican immigrants. They enter in to the chiefs office, as he pulls out the files.

Chief ''aww you must be the researchers''

Kai ''yes so what seem to be the trouble''

Chief ''over a few months immigrants have died, we kept the local and foreign news reports thinking it's the heat of the desert''

Kai ''are their any important pictures or anything caught on your cameras''

Chief ''yes we took pictures of the wounds on the bodies and we have this''

he turns to grab a disc and places it in, turns on the TV and hits play.

Chief ''we caught this on our thermal camera we sometimes use unmanned aerial planes and we got this of the little girl case''

he then plays the video.

the video shows a high view of the desert, it zooms in on three red bodies walking, fast forwarding I bit further its shows them starting to run showing a fourth body signature that's on all fours and light green, one signature falls and then gets attacked by the fourth, the other two keep running but one gets caught and the tape ends.

Chief ''tat's the end, two of my men went here''

the chief walks over to a map to show the marked areas''

Chief ''they found the little girl and fought off the creature''

Monk ''are you even sure they weren't attacked by a common animal''

Ayako ''that may be the case your men may have just been attacked by a regular animal''

John ''maybe it was a rabid Coyote or Mountain Lion''

Chief ''that's what we thought but we checked and the track weren't like anything we've seen, but they looked like a dogs prints but no immigrant brings their dogs this far in the desert unless by car''

Masako ''have they said anything else as to if their were more then one''

Chief ''well the only found one, they took action and shot it but missed it''

Kei ''well thank you Chief, we'll head out and we'll report in, if we killed it thank you''

The team leave the office and leaves the building.

Kei ''alright Min have you packed the equipment''

Min ''yeah I placed it in you bag and the rest in the trailer''

Kei ''alright come everyone''

As he's opening the door some tugs on his shirt.

Mai ''Kei your going to kill it''

Kei ''oh Mai I know it's sad but we can't have it around eating any more people, as well we could more it to a new home but I'll still feed on what ever is alive''

Mai ''how will you do it''

Kei ''with a special tranquilizer that will put it down less painfully''

Mai ''okay''

Kei ''aright we'll head out now''

The crew get in the truck and drive away towards the desert.

* * *

This is ww2killer I hope you enjoyed.

We shall see if the SPR crew can handle their first monster case.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
